West Side Story Collection
by xxGlamtasticAngelxx
Summary: Just a collective 55-fiction novels about the characters of West Side Story in fanfiction formats.
1. The Calypso in New York

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own the featured characters in the following 55-fan-fictions._

**A/N:**_ I got bored in school and started to write this. Thanks my language literature teacher, Mr Sikking for the style of writing. This first 55-Fiction is called The Calypso in New York. I hope you like it._

**Credits: **_Give me credit, if you want to use the same type of writing. I'm writing a Nicholas Sparks type of 55-Fiction for my project at school. So, thanks to Mr Sparks for that._

**Warning: **_Warning, this may contain a lot of emotions and satisfaction for the moods set for each character._

**Thank you: **_Thanks to my good old friend, Bernadette. My little brother, Gavin. Wuv U, my boo. My sisters, you guys are awesome. My Step-dad, knocks on wood, loling around at Auditionees again, lol! and Importantly, my mom. Ur my roc!_

* * *

The Calypso in New York

Chapter 1: The Store

Maria left the store leaving me to lock up. First, I put everything away, including the clothes on the floor in the basement of the store. When I just put everything away in the basement of the store, I've found a locket the was never been opened again, until I cracked it open to see...

* * *

Chapter 2: A Second Home

The store was a second home for the woman in the locket. The locket was probably pre-dates me and this store. I need to get at the bottom of this mess, the mess in the basement of the store. The picture in the locket was in a bad state to see, what this was before.

* * *

Chapter 3: More Pictures

I dug out, the rock like a wobbly tooth. I carefully placed it on the bloor of the basement, I looked up to see a box. I took the box out and it blasted open on the floor. I saw pictures of the woman from the locket. I gasped and said, "oh my god."

* * *

Chapter 4: The Woman is AMERICAN!

I'm positive tha an American gave it to me, I thought, but no they would question me on why an American woman would give a Port-Rican girl a necklac. I walked on, I though about what might happen, if they found the pictures and what might happen to Tony and Maria. They want to destroy...

* * *

Chapter 5: It's Not Mine!

"What is this, Anita?" asked Bernardo.

"A necklace," I answered, "It's prabably Maria's. You know, Tony gave that to her."

Bernardo slammed the door.

"What's that for, Bernardo?"

"Tony needs to die, Maris shouldn't be with him. He should be with Chino."

"Ok, it's understandable, Bernardo."

* * *

Chapter 6: The New World

I fell asleep that night, I dreamed about the woman in the locket. She's blonde with blue eyes, and almost, 5" 9' tall, and American. The year of 1898, she's the daughter of slave-trader, Mr Calypso and the mother of Jack and Anglica Calypso. You might think, that's wrong but it's not that wrong.

* * *

Chapter 7: The Timeclipse

"Wake up, honey," a voice said.

I battered my eyes wide open.

"Wake up, dear. I'm Penelophie Calypso. What's your name?"

"Anita," I said, softly.

"You'll get beaten up, if you don't get up."

Up and dressed, I found this raggedy dress, it was mine, it had my name on it.

* * *

Chapter 8: My New Formed Death

I got back to the Calypso's house, I walked and tripping on the way, but I still made my way there. At the end of my journey, I collapsed on the floor, barely breathing, and lost my breath, every single little breath, but my life long journey has ended in 1898. Not 1956, so glad for...

* * *

**A/N: **_Did you like it? Who should I write next? And Orisis the Donkey said "Comments, please."_


	2. Deep in the Heart of the Jets

**A/N:** _You'll like this one, read it. 'Cause Tony gets torn into two, I mean just torned in half._

**Credits: **_Thanks to childatheart94 for the Maria story idea coming up after this story._

* * *

Deep in the Heart of the Jets

Chapter 1: "Maria"

I started to hesitate, as I walked home from the party. Her name still whispers in my ear. Maria, Maria, Maria. I could swear that I'm about to sing about her, one day.

_And suddenly I've found_

_How wonderful a sound_

_Say it loud and there's music playing._

Uhmmm... Just listen to that beautiful noise.

* * *

Chapter 2: Sudden Silence, Sudden Anger

"What's up, man?" asked Riff.

"Nothing much just hanging with you, guys," I replied.

"Hanging?"

"Yes, we hang around, sometimes. When were not hanging around, we're with our girls."

"Pfft... You don't have a girl," noted Anybodys.

"Have you had sex with a girl, Anybodys?"

"Uh... No, man."

"Then shut up, nabombs."

She kept quiet.

* * *

Chapter 3: Kissing Her  
I crept to Maria's room, I thought no one was watching me. A few hours later, I crept back out and saw Anybodys crying. I went to her.

"Anybodys, are you ok?"

"No, I'm not ok."

"How come?"

"I'm in love with you."

"What are you talking about, Anybodys."

"I said, I loved you, Tony."

* * *

Chapter 4: I Have to Let You Go

I thought that she would never come, but she did. I ran to her, she cried to me saying "murder, murder." I hugged her. She cried on my shoulders, she suddenly stops crying. We looked at each other.

"Maria, I have something to tell you."

"What is it, Tony?"

"I don't want to hurt you."

* * *

Chapter 5: I Swear to Thee

_Make of our hands one hand,_

_Make of our hearts one heart,_

_Make of our vows one last vow_

_Only death will part us now_

"Anybodys, are you there?" I said.

Moments later, She got down the stairs, all girled up. I got shocked, how one girl can change into a boy to a girl.

* * *

Chapter 6: First Date

Our first date together was fascinating. I brought to, where I brought Maria on our first date. Damn, I'm thinking about Maria, when I should be thinking about, how Anybodys changing into a girl that quick. Her name is actually, Andrea. Wow, She's the first girl that I have sparks with. I'm not changing her.

* * *

Chapter 7: Wondering Wounds

Broken and laying still in my apartment. Waiting for a sign for me to chose the right one. I mean... That I like both of them. It's just, who's the right one. I need to know. I wanna know. For their sake.

* * *

Chapter 8: "Tonight"

_Today, all day I had the feeling _

_A miracle would happen - _

_I know now I was right. _

"Maria!"

I slowly ran towards the park, and banging my hands on the fence, then I saw her. Both of them in front of my own eyes. I opened the park door and...

"Tony!"

Bang!

* * *

**A/N: **_Soz, I spelt Osiris wrong the last time so... Osiris say for you guys to comment. Thanks for reading my first addition to this collection._


End file.
